Translation Center
You are supposed to be a game translator or contributor to visit this page. If you are not, you are also welcomed to view the information here. This page suggests some simple guidelines and regulations on how to contribute to our Thesaurus. Structure of the Thesaurus Very simple. The Thesaurus contains pages that each explaining a game term or concept in different languages. So the basic unit we have in the Thesaurus is a game term. *A term has a "main page", which is a portal to different languages of the term, The main page itself is in English. E.g. Half-Life:Main. *By default, a term's source language is English, so the link for its English page should be at the top; *Each term's main page lists all the existing translations in different languages. Check the example above. *Each term's main page contains one or more Categories, that help categorizing terms. Check the example above and observe the categories at the bottom of that page; **For a list of Category types, please check Categorization **For a list of all Categories, please check *The term's translations in different languages are written in its translation pages. A translation page is named with the most common translation in the target language, or the first translation. E.g. 半条命 (the link is 半条命) *In any of the translation pages of a term, there is a link to the term's main page, which helps you to find its translation in other languages. Also, there MAY be inter-language links between different languages, so you don't have to go back to the main page to switch language. Again, check the Chinese example page above and observe the inter-language links section; *In each translation page, there are several sections. There are at least a Translation section, an Explanation section, a Why This Translation section. There might be more sections about other info such as the term's source game, cultural background, inter-language navigation, or other references. *Though a translation page is not neccessary to be categorized, it is still better to do so; How to contribute? Very simple, too. If you have encountered a term in a game and you have the desire to translate it, and more importantly, you want to add it to the Thesaurus, please do read the following instructions. No matter what the term is, the first step is to search for it. The search might procude serveral possibilities: Possibility #1: *If *#The term's main page already exists *#It has already been translated into your target language *#You are satisfied with the translation *Then *#use the translation at will; Possibility #2 *If *#The term's main page already exists *#It has already been translated into your target language *#You are not satisfied with the translation and want to contribute your idea *Then *#Add a translation in the Translation section *#Add a reason for your translation in the Why This Translation section *#You might modify the Explanation section, but it's better not to, and only give your opinion in the talk page *#Add other info if you want *#Or you can make a comment or leave a message to the editors; Possibility #3 *If *#The term's main page already exists *#It has NOT been translated into your target language yet *Then *#You can create a translation page for this term (the page name is in your target language), *#Give a translation, a reason of translation, and a explanation of this term in your target language, *#Then, add a link of your translated page in the main term page, and also add the link of the main page in your translation page *#It's better to add categories to your translation page (the categories' names are in your target language) Possibility #4 *If *#The term's main page doesn't exist *Then *#Create the main page for the term (in English) *#List the English translation page of this term at the top, by adding a link to the non-existing English page; *#Add categories to the main page of this term (in English); *#Create a translation page for this term (the page name is in your target language), *#Give a translation, a reason of translation, and a explanation of this term in your target language *#Then, add a link of your translated page in the main term page, and also add the link of the main page in your translation page *#It's better to add categories to your translation page (the categories' names are in your target language) Several Rules You Better Keep In Mind #Don't sabotage #Don't delete or edit other people's edits. Just add yours. #What else do we need for rules? #Thank you for contributing! Category:Help